


Hold Me Down

by warofhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also bonfires are lame, But smut, F/M, I'm terribly sorry for my shit writing, Smut, TERRIBLE SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warofhearts/pseuds/warofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bonfire night for the seniors, and Kira can't help the vixen side that comes out in her, but Scott doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another wonderful prompt sent in on explicitscira. Can't deny that I love writing them. Remember you guys can check me out at arden-cho. Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for any typos. :)

“You do remember what happened at the last bonfire, right?” 

The six of them were gathered around their usual table in the school yard. It was senior week, and the first night was a bonfire party for the graduating class. Though, Kira wasn’t sure if it was all that legal, but no one else seemed to mind. When Liam brought up the point to the other five, Kira almost wanted to agree with him. But, no one else seemed to have it that way, so Kira agreed with the majority of the group and how they were feeling. Even if she was worried.

“Yeah, but that was when there were  _actual_  assassins out to kill us.” Malia replied, not bother to glance up from the textbook she was immersed in.

“Isn’t there always someone out to kill us?” Kira added quietly, mumbling the last half into her hand.

“I don’t think it’s a terrible idea, actually.” Lydia added knowingly,”Besides, you can’t be a senior and not participate in senior week. It’s like, _a rule_.”

Scott looked over at her, reading the concern on her face instantly. He knew she was still worried about them being in danger– which maybe she was right– but, it shouldn’t have to rain down on the fun of senior year.

“We don’t have to go if it makes you uncomfortable.” Scott whispered into her hair, his arm snaking around her waist, fingers tangling with his. Kira shook her head hesitantly, “No, no– I want to go.”

Kira was  _not_  about to let herself miss out on this. 

“Alright.” He said, speaking to the group as a whole. “We’re going than.” 

“Wait,” Liam interrupted, holding a hand up in thought as he scrolled through his phone. “Tomorrow is a full moon.”

“I know.” Scott said righteously, staring at his beta with confidence. “ _And_  I also know you’ve been able to handle the past few full moons pretty well, so I didn’t think you needed me there.”

“But, what if something happens?”

Stiles huffed a laugh, throwing his head back. “What? Like you streaking around the neighborhood again?” 

Everybody laughed.

Liam eyed Stiles angrily, looking like a kicked puppy. “Shut up.” He grumbled.

Stiles shrugged, biting at the tip of his thumb. “Call it like I see it.”

“If you’re really worried, I’m sure Mason wouldn’t mind sticking around to help out.” Kira suggested innocently. Liam nodded knowingly, slipping his school bag over his shoulders. 

“I’ll talk to him about it now.” Liam told them as he stood from the table, “Thanks,  _Kira_.”

Kira smiled, amused by the their behavior. “You’re welcome.” She says to Liam, noticing the annoyed look on his face as he glanced over at Stiles and Scott. They teased him too much, the poor kid. 

* * *

 

The bonfire hadn’t been as good as it was hyped up to be. It was mostly a bunch of drunken seniors and lacrosse players doing stupid shit with their friends. The alcohol was a plus, though. Well, for the few of them that could consume the alcohol and actually enjoy getting drunk. Kira noticed how laid back Stiles was when he was wasted, he acted nothing like he usual hyperactive self. Lydia didn’t really change much in behavior, other than being giggly about everything. Kira didn’t notice anything about her, which made her think that maybe she couldn’t get drunk. But, unlike werewolves, she knew that a kitsune could feel the same effects any human would. Shamefully, she had read all about this one night when she was researching with Stiles. In her defense, Stiles was the one that brought the topic up, she had just been curious. 

Kira leaned against Scott, who despite being a werewolf, still chugged down the cup of beer he had. He rubbed tenderly at a spot on her head, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. 

“Do you wanna dance?” She asked suddenly, staring over at the crowd of people surrounding the DJ.

“Are you sure?” Scott asks in between a laugh. “I’m terrible.”

Kira stood from where she was sitting on the ground, grabbing Scott’s hands to pull him up. “ _Positive_.” She walked backwards towards the crowd, leading Scott that way. They never broke eye contact, which made Scott smile like an idiot.

Kira dragged Scott to stand behind her, he moved his hands to her hips on his own accord. Kira swayed gently, trying to get in time with the music. Her head fell back against Scott’s chest as she reached up to wrap her arm around his neck. Her midriff was exposed by the white crop top she was wearing, so naturally, Scott’s hands drifted there. Kira rocked her hips to the beat, her timing was perfect. She laughed freely, feeling the material from Scott’s jeans rubbing against the leather material of her own.

She tried to turn, separating herself from Scott, but he wasn’t having it. He pulled her back to him, so their chests touched. Kira bit her lip gently, staring up at her boyfriend. She was practically staring him down like prey. She didn’t realize what she was doing until she was reaching up to bury herself against Scott’s next, nipping teasingly at the skin there. She brought her head up to kiss along the line of Scott’s jaw, causing him to sigh in response. But, he was cut off as Kira took his bottom lip between her teeth, biting roughly. She laughed softly, pulling back.

“You’re so drunk.” Scott said after a moment, and Kira pulled at the hem of his shirt so he was at her level.

“ _And_?” She whispered seductively against his ear, pulling back to see Scott’s eyes flash red. “How about we go somewhere?”

“Where?” He asks quietly, and she could tell he was tense, like he was holding back on her.

Kira shrugged innocently, “Somewhere more  _private_ , I guess.”

“Okay.” Scott nodded immediately, and like that, Kira was pulling him towards the empty school building.

* * *

 

Kira made sure to lock the door behind them as they walked into the empty classroom. She watched as Scott rocked awkwardly on his heels. Kira took a seat on the desk across from the door, reaching forward to hook her fingers in the front of Scott’s jeans. She pulled him over roughly, separating her legs so he stood as closely as possible to her.

“You’re never like this.” He spoke lowly, his hands disappearing into her hair as Kira pulled him down for a quick kiss.

“Should I be like this more often?” She whispered in between kisses, hands working against the material of Scott’s belt. She smiled in success, pulling the belt away and throwing it to the floor.

Scott couldn’t bring himself to form a complete, coherent sentence-- and he wasn’t even drunk. “Yeah--Yeah,  _definitely_. “

Kira laughed quietly, popping the button on Scott’s jeans. She looked up at him, noticing the change in his expression. His eyes were dark, lust-filled like her own. She took advantage of the upper hand she had, pushing herself from up from the desk. She quickly forced Scott to lean against the desk, his hands resting on the edge. She pulled her bottom lip between her lips, biting slowly. She leaned up, pressing her lips against Scott’s messily. It was sloppy, wet-- everything that it usually never was with them. They were very careful with each other when it came to sex, they listened, they were awkward about it. But, it’s what made it special for them. Kira wasn’t having any of that right now. 

She was out of her element, but she didn’t mind. It felt amazing, the power she had against Scott. Kira knelled on her knees suddenly, causing Scott to mumble something to himself. Kira couldn’t quite make out what he said, but she was sure it something vulgar. She used her teeth to pull at the zipper of Scott’s jeans, working painfully slow.

This was new territory for her, so she was learning as she went. Listening to Scott’s sounds, trying her best to be attentive and work harder to keep the sounds coming. She pulled roughly at Scott’s pants, letting them rest around Scott’s knees. She brought her hand up, tracing carefully at the outline of his dick through the briefs he was wearing. She laughed, teasingly, realizing how hard he was already-- realizing she was the one that had caused it. She could tell he getting impatient, his hands gripping tighter at the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white. 

Kira had never done this before, but she knew she didn’t have to feel self conscious about it. She wrapped her fingers around his already hard length, licking all the way from the base to the tip in one go. She pulled back slowly, smiling devilishly at her boyfriend. His could’ve came right there, but he forced himself to make this last. Because,  _god forbid_  he come to soon and this be over before it even got started.

Kira takes the tip in her mouth, listening to the sound of his moans as she sucked lightly, taking the time to bop her head up and down slowly, hollowing her cheeks to take as much of Scott as she could. He moaned brokenly, hands finding their way back into her hair. He didn’t forced her to move faster or slower, but by the way he gripped her hair, Kira knew he wouldn’t last much longer like this. She jerks him slowly, testily flicking her wrist. Scott stopped her hands with his own, gasping loudly.

“If you want this to go any further,” He forced out, “You need to  _stop_  and get up here. Because this is going to be over before it even starts, at this rate.”

Kira laughed playfully, letting himself hang free as she stood in front of him. She quickly rid herself of her jeans, letting Scott pull of the tiny top she had been wearing. Their positions changed quickly, and soon Scott took control.

There was a moment where they were both quiet, continuing to pull of the rest of their clothes. But now, Kira was the impatient one. Scott tended to her quickly, pulling her close, wrapping her legs around his waist. There was no warning when he slipped a finger inside of her, causing her to gasp sharply. But, maybe that’s what Scott wanted. Kira gripped Scott tightly as his thumb circled her clit, slipping another finger inside. His fingers were slow and careful as they moved inside of her. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable or cause her pain.

Kira gripped his neck, moaning softly into his shoulder. He worked his fingers expertly, working her up just before he pulled away.

“Shit,” He said suddenly, looking up Kira. 

“What?” Her voice was small and soft, much like her.

“I don’t have a condom.” He cursed to himself, “I mean, I didn’t exactly plan for this to happen, but--”

“It’s fine.” She breathed against him, “I’ve been on the pill, we’re fine.”

“You  _sure_?” Kira nodded like it was obvious.

That was all Scott needed before he was situation himself between her legs. He glanced up at Kira, who was staring back just as intently. He was careful as he hided himself to her center, mouth falling open at the sensation. He slowly pushed inside her, giving her time to adjust. She gasped suddenly, pulling him closer.

_God_ ,  _what had she been missing out on_ , she thought to herself.

Burying himself deeper inside of her, his lips found hers. He pepper kissed along her jaw, capturing a moan as it fell from her lips. Kira arched her back, matching his thrusts. Suddenly, she was falling back against the desk, items scattering along the floor. She gripped the edge of the desk, exposing her to Scott. He brought a hand up to her breast, squeezing gently as his hand drifted along her side, doing the same with the other. His thrusts were fast, unpredictable. Kira knew he was close. Scott forced her up, pulling her as close as possible. Their kisses were sloppy, pulling a laugh from Kira. 

Scott laughed too, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck. His face settled there, resting, breathing heavily against the skin. “Close,” He mumbled against her skin, “So close.”

And with a couple more deep thrusts, they were both crying out in pleasure. Kira shook gently, the aftershock of the orgasm beginning to leave her. She huffed out a laugh, frowning as Scott pulled away from her. They both took a moment to look at each other before they were smiling like a couple of fools. They quickly slipped their clothes back on, because the thought of them getting caught like this was enough to embarrass anyone.

He grabbed her cheek tenderly as he stepped closer to her, kissing the side of her face lovingly.

“You know I love you, right?” Scott asks her.

“Oh,” She answers playfully, “Is that why you tell me that all the time?”

“Shut up.” He laughs, causing Kira to push him gently.

“ _Yes_ , of course I do.” She says honestly, “And, I love you too.”

 


End file.
